Krader the Servant of Evil (Mixels Max AU)
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Featuring Cragsters Max as the Servant of Evil and Cragster Girls Max as the Daughter of Evil.


Hello. I'm back. And just to let you know, Mixels is owned by Lego, Cartoon Network, David P. Smith and John Fang, Vocaloid is owned by Yahama Corporation, Rin and Len Kagamine are owned by Crypton Future Media, Servant of Evil (not to mention Daughter of Evil and Story of Evil) are owned by MOTHY (Master Of The Heavenly Yard) a.k.a. Akuno-P and PF10 Cragsters Max/Cragster Girls Max is owned by yours truly. Now then, let's begin.

* * *

Featuring Cragsters Max as the Servant of Evil and Cragster Girls Max as the Daughter of Evil.

* * *

 _ **Cast**_

PF10 Cragsters Max/Cragster Girls Max (Rokkura) (OC) as Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin Kagamine) a.k.a. "Daughter of Evil"

Cragsters Max (Krader) as Allen Avadonia (Len Kagamine) a.k.a. "Servant of Evil"

Glowkies Max (2nd version) (Globert) as Germaine Avadonia (Meiko) a.k.a. "Daughter of Vengeance"

Infernites Max/2014 Infernites Max (Flain) as Michaela (Miku Hatsune) a.k.a. "Daughter of Green"

Infernite Cousins Max/2015 Infernites Max (Flamzer?) as Kyle Marlon (Kaito) a.k.a. "Prince of Blue"

* * *

 _ **Song: Servant of Evil (Classical Version) by Len Kagamine**_

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

"Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. However, the siblings got separated soon enough. The girl became the selfish Queen of the Kingdom, while the boy became her loyal tool, a Servant of Evil."

* * *

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

* * *

Yep, that's me, the selfish queen or princess a.k.a. the "Daughter of Evil", a Cragsters Max a.k.a. Rokkura. You actually think I'm the servant, right? Well... no. I don't even have siblings, but I do have a friend. And besides, there's another Cragsters Max who turned to be a boy. A male Cragster named Krader and he was the Servant of Evil. I can never forget the day we first met.

* * *

 **Years ago...**

* * *

It was my second birthday and the whole castle was having a birthday party for me because I was turning two. I never had any friends back then. However, a tiny peasant Max came to me and wanted comfort because he doesn't remember what happened to his family. I wanted to help, but those cruel adults refused to let me, so they took him away, leaving me heartbroken and alone on my own birthday.

* * *

kitai no naka bokura wa umareta

shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane

otonatachi no katte na tsugou de

bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

As the years went by since I last saw him, I became selfish and uncaring to other people. I have changed from an innocent child to a ruthless ruler of Maxifenia, or what people called it "The Kingdom of Evil and Cruelty". This is why I'm called the "Daughter of Evil", because everyone in the whole flipping world is my enemy! EVERYONE! Except for a kind soul who came to me that day, it was a childhood friend of mine... Krader.

The first words he said to me in a long time were...

"It very nice to see you again, my lady."

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

It been so long since me seen my childhood friend, Rokkura. Now she became "Daughter of Evil", but that no matter. From this day, me vow to be her loyal tool, her "Servant of Evil".

When day finally arrived, me entered "Kingdom of Evil and Cruelty" as me saw my friend as full grown princess. She so beautiful, her hair long with gold rose on it and she wore astounding gold and black dress and gold tiara.

By time me came, I said "It very nice to see you again, my lady."

* * *

tatoe sekai no subete ga

kimi no teki ni narou to mo

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara

kimi wa soko de waratte ite

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

He looked different from when I first met him. He was bigger and unlike my gold and black dress and tiara, he was wearing white, silver and black servant attire.

He came towards me and hugged me as tears of joy came pouring down my face. I smiled happily as I asked "What took you so long?"

"It no matter." he replied. "What matter that me willing to become evil for you, if only so that me protect you. For now on, me promise to be your Servant of Evil."

* * *

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware na futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

* * *

 **The next day...**

* * *

 _ **Infernites Max's POV**_

My cousin, Flamzer the Prince of Red a.k.a. the Infernites Max and I, Flain the Son of Fire a.k.a. the other Infernites Max are out on the fire town getting ice cream. And before you ask, fire are is a shade of orange. Anyway, we were talking and stuff.

"I don't know, Flain. Are you sure you want the Daughter of Evil to marry me?" Flamzer asked.

"It's alright, cousin. She's not right for you, so just tell her you can't see her again and lie to her about being married." I suggested.

"Are you mad? What if-" he was cut off when we bumped into a figure.

As we looked at the figure, his head is square with a mouth separating part of it with four square teeth inside of it, two large eyes on top of his head with some gold and rock in between them, black horns on the back of his head, a large, round body with a few edges, with rocks and gold in the middle of his stomach, two large arms with the same square that's in his stomach, with two large fingers coming from the square and long legs with big feet. He was also wearing black, white and silver attire.

"Flain, that's the Daughter of Evil in disguise. She's on to us." Flamzer whispered.

"Dude, "she" looks more like a he." I said. "It's just another Max just exploring the town." I turned to the stranger and said "What's your name, sir?"

"Krader." The stranger replied.

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

When me arrived at our neighboring nation a.k.a. fire nation (fire shade of orange), two gentlemen bumped into me. But they no just gentlemen, they red Infernite Maxes.

One of them cyclopse who mostly red in color with black horns, mouth with seven teeth, gray arms with fiery hands, black legs red feet with yellow toes and long tail. He also wear red prince-like attire with hints of black and maroon and dark crimson crown with rubies on it. He probably either prince or king.

The other one also red with dragon-like head, with notable mouth that has eight teeth (four small ones on top, two medium ones on bottom, and two large ones on bottom corners, two large eyes and "ears" on his head, with the back of his head having two flames that resemble hair, two grey arms with black hands as they have orange three heated fingers on each hand, round dark red body with large Cubit-like chest in the center of his stomach, red feet feet, and fiery "tail". He also wear formal attire of yellow, yellow-orange, orange, light orange, red-orange, red and scarlet (dark red). He probably cyclops' cousin.

"Flain, that's the Daughter of Evil in disguise. She's on to us." Cyclops whispered in worry about me.

"Dude, "she" looks more like a he." said other Max. "It's just another Max just exploring the town." He turned to me and asked me "What's your name, sir?"

"Krader." Me replied.

"Nice to meet you, Krader." He said. "I'm Flain and this is my cousin Flamzer."

Well me right about cousin part. Anyway, me and Flain talked and me made new friend that day.

* * *

tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni

machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko

sono yasashige na koe to egao ni

hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita

* * *

 **Later that evening...**

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

"My cousin suggested I cannot marry you. I'm sorry, we can't see each other anymore. It's not you, it's me." Flamzer said to me as I left.

I was shocked and heartbroken of what Flamzer said. Then I realized in agony that it was all his cousin, Flain's fault why Flamzer broke up with me.

"Something wrong, my lady?" Krader asked as he came.

I told him about the breakup.

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

After Rokkura explained to me what wrong, me feel worried.

"What you want me to do?" Me asked.

She stare at me and said "Destroy that infernal country of fire and eliminate Flamzer's awful cousin."

Me no believe what me told me as me heard that in shock and horror. Aw flippin' schnixel! Me no wanna kill Flain, but sacrifices had to be made, so I shall fulfill your wish.

* * *

 **Midnight**

* * *

 _ **Infernites Max's POV**_

When Krader told me to meet him at the cemetery, I felt curious as looked around. Unfortunately, I noticed that the country of fire, my home is being destroyed due to an earthquake. I was horrified of what happened. I guess Rokkura a.k.a. the Daughter of Evil is not happy about the break up with my cousin. Maybe I should've been in the Red Kingdom on the red island across the sea. Flamzer might be pretty worried about me by now.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me from in the shadows as it said "Flain..."

It was Krader. That crazy Max. What is he up to? I came towards him in curiosity and asked "What is it, Krader? Is there something you wanna show me?"

He came towards me and nodded with a sad look on his face as tears came pouring down his face.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Instead, he looked at me and what he asked me was...

"Have you heard of Servant of Evil?"

"No." I exclaimed, having no idea who this "Servant of Evil" is.

"Me Cragsters Max..." Krader whispered to me.

Another Cragsters Max? Could he really be like the Daughter of Evil's... servant?

"And me also Servant of Evil." he said, holding out a knife. "Me work for Daughter of Evil and me willing to become evil for her, if only so that me could protect her!"

* * *

dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto

keshite hoshii to negau nara

boku wa sore ni kotaeyou

doushite? namida ga tomaranai

* * *

I started to think about Rokkura, the Daughter of Evil, and Krader as her servant.

Then he started to scream in agony as he stabbed me across the chest. As I felt the pain in my heart being impaled, I felt weak and fell into Krader's arms as he looked at me with guilt and depression. I looked at his tearfulled eyes as he looked at my dying eyes.

"You really are the Servant of Evil." I said, weakly.

"Yeah." Krader said, smiling while shedding tears. "Flain, me sorry for unspeakable thing me done. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure thing... my Cragster compadre..." were the last words I ever said as I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep, never waking up. The Servant of Evil was the last thing I ever saw.

* * *

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago

"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"

kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau

* * *

 **The next day...**

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

"Dark horrible deed you requested done, your majesty." I said, sadly.

Rokkura noticed tears in my eyes and no ask about my sorrow, but she appreciated destruction of country of fire and murder of Flain, so she hugged me in comfort.

* * *

 _ **Infernite Cousins Max's POV**_

I can't believe that my cousin, Flain is dead. I cried as I layed my head near his coffin as I kept crying. I was the only one attending the funeral at the red church since all the citizens of the neighboring country are already dead. Who would've done this to to you, Flain. If only you were still alive, you would understand.

Suddenly, I saw an anthro navy blue bat with a black wing on his head, teal claws, black wings on his back, and black, blue and cobalt knight attire with a blue headband, a black mask, a blue cape, cobalt armour, a teal brooch, black fingerless gloves and blue boots coming towards me with a sword in his hand. He was right behind me when I turned around.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Globert the Glowkies Max and the Knight of Blue." he said. "I used to dazzle and shine until SHE came along and threatened to execute me. The nerve of that son of a-"

"You don't understand, sir." I said, sadly. "My cousin is dead and I don't know why."

"Then tell me what happened." Globert asked.

"It all started the night I broke up with the Daughter of Evil." I explained. "You see, She-"

"THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL?!" Globert said in shock. Then he became angry. "I knew it was too good to be true! The Daughter of Evil is the worst people in the "Kingdom of Evil and Cruelty" in all of Maxifenia. She is probably responsible for the destruction of your cousin's home and his death too!"

I gasped in horror as I realized that the princess who loved me... is a monster!

"So, you're in or what?" he asked.

My depression turned to rage as my answer was.

"I'll join you..."

* * *

 **Three days later...**

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

There was a war between our kingdom and the Red Kingdom with a blue army and a Glowkie army alongside the red army led by Flamzer, the Prince of Red and... Oh no! Not the Glowkies Max! What is he doing here?!

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

Me no believe that our kingdom will end in hands of Flamzer and... Globert. They probably found out about Flain's death. Me no want Rokkura to rot in jail, so I have no choice... but to make ultimate sacrifice.

"Rokkura, I have rock solid plan..." Me ran towards her as she looked at me.

"Krader?" she asked.

* * *

mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou

ikareru kokumintachi no te de

kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba

boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou

* * *

"Here, me lend you clothes." me exclaimed, giving her spare outfit that resembled mine with black cloak. "Now wear them and immediately escape with your life."

"But, Krader," she cried. "It's me they want, but I can't let that happen."

"Me know, but it okay." me said. "We have same species, element and blood, right? Nobody will be able to tell difference. By the way, here this."

Later, me now wore same outfit as her with black and white wig as Rokkura wore spare attire and cloak from earlier. Me handed her white rose to remember me by then she ran away as me walked towards the army.

* * *

"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"

"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"

"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"

"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"

* * *

 _ **Glowkies Max's POV**_

As I arrived with Flamzer, we raised our swords and waited for the Daughter of Evil to arrive so we can imprison her.

"Not so fast, Daughter of Evil!" I said, doing a dramatic moment. "You dare have everyone in the country of fire massacred?!"

"Not to mention that you were responsible for the death of my cousin!" Flamzer yelled. "Now come on out, Daughter of Evil!"

When she came, she was different than when I last saw her. But then it hit me, it wasn't that female Cragsters Max, but a male one. In fact, it was... Krader?

"Hehehe. Come now, kneel down." he smiled, confidently.

"What is going on around here?" I asked.

Flamzer realized it too and shrugged.

"Only reason why to protect Rokkura." he said. "Me evil for her. Me responsible for destruction of neighboring country and death of Flain. You looking at Servant of Evil!"

I gasped in realization when he just admitted that he's the Daughter of Evil's most loyal tool... The Servant of Evil!

"You want Rokkura, you had to take me instead!" he yelled, glaring at me.

"But, Globert, he's not the Daughter of Evil." Flamzer whispered to me.

"I know," I said. "But the Servant of Evil insisted we take him instead of the Daughter of Evil."

So instead of the Daughter of Evil, we got the him, the Servant of Evil.

* * *

boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha

unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago

kimi o aku da to iu no naraba

boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

I had to run as fast as I can as I entered the woods, all alone, looking at the white rose that Krader gave me before we were separated. I can still thing about the day we first met and the day he became my "Servant of Evil". It was a horrifying experience of the war and Flamzer and that Glowkies Max. Still, I miss Krader and, alas, I began to cry.

* * *

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shite'ta

totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai

* * *

 **A week later...**

* * *

 _ **Cragsters Max's POV**_

It been so long since me locked away in jail cell, wondering about my fate. When me heard that "Daughter of Evil" gonna be executed at guillotine, guess my time had come. When me arrive at guillotine, me saw Rokkura coming as she smiled with tearfull eyes. Me cried as me smiled as well and closed my eyes.

* * *

tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)

kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)

kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)

* * *

"Oh, it time for snack." me whispered faintly as bell rang and guillotine dropped.

* * *

 _ **Cragster Girls Max's POV**_

To my horror, he was gone. I looked down in guilt and sorrow as I cried. When the execution was over, I left my former kingdom in shame and thought of the memories of my "Servant of Evil" who had died on the guillotine. I was all alone until I heard a familiar voice.

 _"Rokkura..."_

When I turned around, it was Krader in his old attire. It's pretty strange that he's dead, yet I can still see him.

He came towards me hugged me. Then he both of my hands.

 _"If only we to be reborn in afterlife, our spirits will be together forevermore. Me love you."_ he said to me as he kissed me and started to fade. With tears in his eyes, he whispered in a ghostly, yet calm and faint tone _"Goodbye, my sweet princess. See you soon."_

As he hugged me real tightly, he was fading away until he vanished. I looked up to the heavens and whispered "I love you too, Krader. Goodbye, my Servant of Evil."


End file.
